Poketopía
by Lumynick
Summary: Los Pokémon son unas simples leyendas en este mundo, un juego, un mito, seres extintos,pero ¿y si hubiera un lugar donde ellos existieran? Los hermanastros Ash y Clemont lo descubiriarn al llegar a Poketopía. El mundo de Utopía Humano-Pokémon
1. Bienvenidos a Poketopía

**Poketopía**

 **C1: Bienvenidos a Poketopía  
**

En un automóvil se encontraba un joven de 18 años, de cabellos color azabache, emocionado por la experiencia que viviría.

Acompañadolo se encontraba su padrastro Mayer, quien conducía y quería como si fuera su verdadero padre y su hermanastro Clemont. Los 3 se dirigían hacia un hangar, esta es la razón por la que el azabache de nombre Ash se encontraba emocionado, sería la primera vez que volarían la vieja avioneta familiar, de la cual había crecido escuchando de ella.

La madre de Ash enviudo cuando este tenía 2 años, el no recuerda a su padre, pero su madre dice que él es su viva imagen, se casó con Mayer cuando él tenía 7 años y desde entonces a vivido con su padrastro, el cual es un padre muy amoroso que siempre se preocupa por que sus hijos estén preparados para el mundo y sigan sus sueños. Creció junto con Clemont, al principio no se llevaban bien, pero aprendieron a hacerlo, a tal punto que son inseparables, aunque claro como todos los hermanos, compiten para ver quién es mejor.

—Llegamos al fin —Mayer mencionó a sus dos hijos al llegar al hangar correspondiente de la familia

—¡Woooow! —Ash se asombró al ver la avioneta de la familia la cual tenía el espacio para al menos 4 personas, sin contar al piloto y copiloto. —Ya quiero poner esta máquina en el aire y volar como un águila con ella —Ash decía muy emocionado bien do a la avioneta.

—Ni creas que serás el primero en montar esa belleza Ash, yo seré quien la volará primero, yo si me he preparado prácticamente toda mi vida para esto, y con estudios reales y no con simples videojuegos, yo no la estrellare como tú, cabezotas— Clemont decía con aire de superioridad a su hermano.

Nop , ninguno de ustedes dos volará hoy, solamente serán mis copilotos-

—¿Qué!, pero yo quería volar —decían ambos hermanos en tono desaminado.

Los 3 hombres se subieron a la avioneta después de que Mayer arreglará algunos permisos para poder volar, Clemont fue el último en subir pues quiso observar una vez más la avioneta.

Para él era una belleza poder creer que finalmente, después de esto podría volar aquella nave de la familia. Pues el creció queriendo poder surcar los cielos. Claro a él le gusta mucho la ciencia, es todo un erudito, pero para el todo eso es un simple hobbie que usa para aumentar sus conocimientos, o su ego como decía Ash, siempre soñó con ser un aviador.

—Clemont sube o si no te dejaremos en tierra! — Ash grito para llamarlo —si ya voy, sólo un momento.

Observó la avioneta un poco más y logró observar un tipo de grafiti en la parte posterior de la avioneta que tenía la leyenda "Zapdos One" Clemont frunció el ceño un nombre así no se l

hacía adecuado para una máquina tan bella como esa.

—Hey, Clemont, ya sabes la ruta Mayer consiguió permiso para adentrarse al océano, volaremos por el ¡Pacífico! —mencionaba Ash muy emocionado.

Él siempre había tenido una personalidad un poco "infantil" según Clemont, muy energético y siempre dispuesto a no rendirse hasta el final, una persona muy considerada con los demás, realmente era muy querido por el vecindario, y claro tenía a muchas enamoradas, que por más que tratarán de llamar su atención, el las frienzoneaba legendaria mente, o al menos es lo que sus amigos decían porque él ni en cuenta de que alguna chica lo quisiera.

—Papá, ¿por qué de el nombre zapdos one? No crees que es un poco infantil para una belleza como esta ponerle un nombre de algo inexistente —Mayer miro a Clemont de forma un poco seria.

—Vamos Clemont no es un nombre tonto, es de un pokemon, antes te gustaban y creías que eran reales y habían existido —Ash se acercó a los otros dos —. Es cierto, no recuerdas cuando decíamos cuál era nuestro favorito, el mío siempre fue un pikachu y el tuyo era un luxray, no le veo el problema a que la avioneta tenga el nombre de uno —Ash le comentó a su hermanastro.

—Eso era cuando era niño, además, la ciencia ha probado que es poco probable que ellos realmente hayan existido, y pues como esta avioneta va a ser mía no me gusta un nombre así para ella —Decía Clemont de forma engreída.

Mayer se sorprendió al oír decir esto a su hijo, incluso se molestó un poco por cómo lo dijo.

—¿Y quién te dijo que tú serás el dueño de la avioneta? Podía dársela a Ash o a Bonnie —Mayer respondió de forma un poco molesta.

Clemont prefirió callarse, no le apetecía comenzar a discutir en este momento y más por un tema tan estúpido como un nombre, así que se sentó en su asiento y prefirió no seguir hablando con su padre.

Finalmente estaban listos para despegar, los dos hermanos estaban impacientes para el despegue, querían ya poder ver cómo era el mundo desde el cielo.

Despegaron por fin. Mayer comenzó a elevar la avioneta unos 200m, primero sólo sobrevoló por un pueblo cercano, siguió así por unos 10 minutos antes de anunciar que se adentraron al mar. Ash, quien estaba pegado a la ventana veía el cambio de paisaje asombrado y ansioso de poder tomar los controles un rato tan siquiera. En fin, si se estrellaban por su culpa en el mar sería más seguro que en la tierra ¿no?

Mayer indicó que se adentrarían en el océano en un momento. Clemont se mantenía callado y observando los movimientos que hacia su padre en la cabina.

Una vez en el océano, Mayer se sintió libre de pasar a desplazarse con más libertad, ascendía, descendía, giraba, tocaba el agua, parecía un delfín sobre el aire, por su puesto los 2 hermanos realmente se divertían, era un gran día de sólo hombres.

—Eh Mayer, ¿podría tomar los controles un momento? —Preguntó Ash.

—Claro ¿porque no? —Contestó Mayer. A lo que Clemont sólo frunció el ceño un poco molesto por lo que hacía su padre, pero no dijo nada. En fin, si Ash se equivocaba, cuando fuera su turno demostraría que es mejor que Ash.

Mayer le explicó cosas básicas para poder controlar la avioneta y luego le cedió su lugar de piloto a Ash, sentándose en el asiento de copiloto por cualquier cosa que necesitara. Comenzó a pilotear, realmente estaba feliz por hacerlo y comprendía que era muy diferente a los videojuegos.

La costa había quedado atrás ya hace mucho tiempo, Ash de piloto no lo hacía mal, pues lo único que hacía era seguir una ruta trazada ya previamente, pero él quería experimentar un poco, probar algunas vueltas y piruetas, Mayer le advirtió que no lo hiciera, que le faltaba mucho por aprender para saber pilotear una avioneta de verdad, pero Ash no lo escuchó

Unas cuantas maniobras de Ash fueron suficiente para que Clemont vomitara sobre su padre y para desviarlos de su curso. Ash creyó que sólo bastaría dar vuelta para volver, pero no se dio cuenta que estaban ya lejos de poder regresar, no hasta que un trueno casi golpea la nave.

—Da vuelta no queremos meternos más a fondo de la tormenta —Luego de Mayer haber dicho esto Ash trató de dar vuelta, pero no le respondían ni el timón ni los pedales.

Mayer quitó a Ash del mando, trato de que los controles le respondieran, pero nada, y para colmo, el motor comenzaba a fallar, al igual que el resto de los instrumentos eléctricos de la avioneta, todos de manera inexplicable.

Chrasss

Un rayo alcanzó el ala derecha y provocó que la avioneta perdiera el equilibrio.

—¡SUJETENCE! —Un grito de Mayer fu lo último que se escuchó antes de caer al agua.

La avioneta donde los 3 hombres viajaban encontraba bajo el agua y hundiéndose cada vez más rápido. Ash actuó rápido sacando el equipo de emergencias y lo colocó junto a un desmayado Clemont. linternas, botiquín médico, unos cuantos víveres y una pequeña balsa era lo que incluía el equipo. Ash acercó a su padre, igualmente desmayado, a su hermano y trató de abrir la puerta de la avioneta, pero esta se encontraba atascada.

La avioneta se hundía más Ash trataba de abrir la puerta sin éxito, sintió a alguien a su lado y volteo a ver, era su padrastro que se había levantado ya.

—Juntos —Sólo asintió y siguieron empujando para abrir la puerta.

Los vidrios no aguantaron más la presión y cedieron permitiendo la entrada del agua a él interior, la avioneta no tardo en llenarse y pronto se vieron rodeados de agua hasta el cuello, ahora la avioneta se un día más y más rápido.

Con señas Mayer le indicó a Ash que salieran por el frente, Ash cargo el equipo de emergencia y salió. Mayer llevó a Clemont con dificultad, la profundidad a la que estaban y su estado físico no eran un punto a su favor en esta situación y su edad no le ayudaba tampoco.

Ash salió del agua y la tormenta seguía, sacó la Balza, colocó las cosas encima y volvió a sumergirse para ayudar.

Nado y nado hasta lograr ver a su desmayado hermano. Lo tomó por el pecho y dio más miradas alrededor buscando a su padre, se alarmó al no verlo, pero se desesperó al verla avioneta hundirse y caer en la oscuridad, trató de nadar más abajo pero el aire le empezaba a faltar sumado a la presión, su cuerpo no aguantaría y no podía arriesgar la vida de Clemont también, así que dio vuelta y regreso a la superficie.

Ya en la balsa, Ash reviso A Clemont, quien tenía una gran herida en la frente, de la cual salía mucha sangre, y en la pierna derecha un pedazo de tubo incrustado a unos centímetros de la ingle, Ash limpio las heridas y rogo por encontrar ayuda para Clemont que no paraba de sangrar.

La tormenta seguía, aunque ya no tan fuerte como antes y cada vez se calmaba más.

Clemont seguía dormido, Ash quería estarlo, el cansancio de haber subido a Clemont a la balsa lo mataba, pero seguía preocupado por Mayer.

Cansado y con los músculos adoloridos más un leve dolor de cabeza, no eran tan molestos como la culpa que sentía por lo que acababa de pasar, él había tenido la culpa, por andar jugando los llevó a esa tormenta, por no haberle hecho caso a Mayer ahora el probablemente se encuentre muerto.

No, eso no, Ash sacudió la cabeza para alejar esa idea de su mente, Mayer estaría bien, de seguro logró salir por algún otro lado y tuvo que dejarlos, puede que este por ahí, varado, esperando por ayuda. Cuando encontrarán tierra el volvería para buscarlo de eso estaba seguro, lo encontrarían, claro si primero sobrevivirá a esta situación.

Estuvieron un largo rato a la deriva. Ash en ningún momento pegó el ojo, tenía la esperanza de poder divisar en algún momento a algún barco que pudiera ayudarlo, o en el mejor de los casos a Mayer con ayuda.

Ash comenzaba a desesperarse de ver agua y más agua, y para colmo Clemont comenzaba a temblar estando dormido, le estaba dando fiebre.

La situación era perfecta para Ash, un hermano con fiebre y varados en medio de la nada además de la culpa por esta situación de que ahora podría perderlo a él también si no encontraban tierra pronto, no podía haber nada mejor que esto, ¿o sí?

No debió preguntarse eso porque de inmediato sintió la balsa estremecer y a una criatura que parecía un dragón blanco y azul salir frente a él.

—Giaaaaa —la criatura se mantenía frente a él, mirándolo fijamente, la criatura comenzó a moverse alrededor de la balsa ahora mirando de forma curiosa.

Por alguna razón Ash no sentía miedo pues le parecía que ya había visto a esa criatura en alguna parte.

—Uugiiaa —La criatura se acerco a Clemont y mediante una extraña lz, las heridas sangrantes del rubio se cerraron. Ash reviso que aún mantenía fiebre, pero al menos ya no se preocuparía por la sangre.

—Luuuu- y de repente tan misterioso como apareció desapareció en el agua.

Miro por donde se había sumergido la criatura y sintió un tirón a hacia delante, la balsa se movía rápido hacia algún lugar, trató de mirar que lo movía y pudo ver a unas tortugas azules con negro y tras azules con café más pequeñas que las primeras.

A estas últimas las reconoció.

Pero no podía ser posible, esas criaturas… debía ser alucinaciones provocadas por lo vivido recién, pensó Ash.

Pronto pudo ver tierra delante de él. Y comenzó a divisar a varios pelicanos azul con blanco alrededor de la costa.

Vio la playa acercándose y un paisaje montañoso y boscoso con un poco de neblina sobre el.

Finalmente habían tocado tierra, luego se preocuparía por ver su salud mental, ahora tenía que buscar ayuda.

Ash dejó a Clemont recostado en la arena y lo cubrió con hojas para que no tuviera frío y se dispuso a buscar ayuda.

No sabía por dónde buscar, pero de seguro habría alguien por ahí, el mundo actualmente esta globalizado, prácticamente en cualquier lado hay gente ¿no?

Mientras caminaba por una planicie, pudo observar ratones y conejos a su alrededor, un poco extraños y de colores diferentes. Se le hacían familiares, pero le era imposible que fuera lo que pensaba, le echaba la culpa a su pequeño dolor de cabeza por esas extrañas criaturas.

Camino un raro hasta que se topó con una rara estructura, esta parecía una media Luna de un lado y tenía cabeza como de murciélago.

La observó un segundo hasta que.

Pummmm

Hizo explosión

Rápidamente con sus reflejos de "ninja" se cubrió detrás de unas rocas.

—P..perdón, perdón, ¿se encuentra bien? No me fijé que había alguien más cerca. T..tengo permisos para hacer esto no se preocupe, trabajo para investigaciones de Waterfall —Una voz nerviosa y masculina resonaba de entre el polvo levantado por la explosión.

Era un joven de aproximadamente 28 años, castaño con una camiseta de botones morada oscura, unas bermudas negras y un sombrero de arqueólogo.

—Ah disculpe, soy... mi nombre es Ash, estoy buscando ayuda, mi hermano está enfermo y necesitamos un doctor. —No importa a que fuera un extraño, el necesitaba ayuda y cualquiera quedaba perfecta.

—Bueno, soy doctor, pero no de esa clase que buscas, podemos llevarlo al c.p del pueblo —Le tendió la mano la cual Ash estrechó—Gary Oak por cierto.

—¿C.p? ¿Qué es eso?

—¿qué es eso? El c.p es... —se detuvo un momento y miro de pies a cabeza al azabache.

—¿No eres de por aquí verdad? — pregunto a lo que Ash asintió luego saco una botella de agua de la cual tomó —¿Quieres? —pregunto extendiéndole la botella, el azabache tomó y bebió.

—Bueno, vamos por tu hermano, te ayudare a llevarlo al pueblo —Gary comenzó a ponerse su mochila de nuevo.

Los dos caminaron de vuelta a donde el azabache dejó a su hermano. Cuando llegaron él ya había despertado pero todavía se sentía mal.

—Ash ¿dónde estabas? ¿quién es él? — preguntaba débilmente el rubio de anteojos rotos.

—Fui por ayuda, ven —lo cargo por un hombro mientras Gary lo hacía por el otro

—Soy Gary, mucho gusto

—Eh, Clemont

Los 3 caminaron en silencio aparente por un Valle con un llano más grande que el camino anterior, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de los quejidos de Clemont.

—Se queja mucho los cuatro ojos ¿no?

—Y eso que no has vivido toda tu vida con él.

—Los escuche eh.

Los cargadores del rubio sólo se rieron un momento, Gary se detuvo de golpe.

—¡Cuidado! —grito el castaño mientras se lanzaba con los hermanos al suelo.

Cuando mirar atrás, se dieron cuenta que una manada de caballos en fuego pasaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos galopando sincronizadamente y que casi los aplastaban.

—Están en ¡llamas! Esos caballos están ¡incendiándose! —el azabache los miraba desde el suelo asombrado.

—Es típico de ellos, después de todo son pontya y rapidash—Gary se levantaba junto a un Rubio que se quejaba de que ahora le dolía la pierna.

—¿Qué?, pero ¿qué son esas cosas?

—Son Pokémon, mi amigo

—Jaa- Clemont decía en forma de burla —te has de haber golpeado al caer, los pokemon no existen, son cuentos de la antigüedad.

—Te equivocas cuatro ojos, y creo que te sorprenderán al llegar al pueblo, sigamos.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar junto a Clemont, mientras Ash seguía viendo hacia donde se fueron los pokemon de tipo fuego.

—Pokémon...

—Vamos Ashy-Boy...

—Ashy-Boy?

—Así le decían algunos compañeros de la primaria para molestar a Ash.

—¡Que no me digas así!

—Mmm, con que ashy-boy, sería justo llamarlo así, si a ti te digo cuatro ojos.

—Por mí no hay problema — Clemont decía lanzándole a Ash una mirada de burla.

—Me la pagarás Clemont

Los 3 continuaron su camino hasta lograr divisar un pequeño poblado con un estilo medieval, pero con persona con ropa un poco moderna y un montón de criaturas que los dos hermanos reconocieron finalmente.

—¡Pokemon! — exclamaba los dos hermanos al unísono provocando en Gary una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Dónde estamos? — volvieron a preguntar otra vez los dos hermanos al unísono.

—Están en Poketopía, donde los pokemon existen y conviven pacíficamente con los humanos, toda una utopía de fantasía —Gary decía de forma un poco burlona.

—Esto es imposible, los pokemon no existen, son sólo un cuento de la antigüedad, mera fantasía, como lo que ella siente por ti, no existe.

—Créelo cuatro ojos, mira ahí está el c.p.

Los 3 caminaron hasta el c.p.  
Ash estaba realmente asombrado, tenía la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, sabía que no era un sueño porque no había dormido todavía, se sentía cansado, definitivamente tomaría una siesta pronto, esto debería ser una alucinación de su estado de no dormir aún, si seguro eso era.

Y pues Clemont, Clemont seguía creyendo que estaba en un sueño o alguna alucinación por la fiebre. Esto es imposible no podía serlo debía componerse rápido para demostrarlo.

Los 3 entraron al c.p y fueron recibidos por una chica pelo rosa junto a un pormenorizado con un huevo.

—Bienvenidos al centro pokemon, soy la enfermera Joy estoy para ayudarles a ustedes y sus pokemon en lo que necesiten —decía a los 3 hombres con una tierna sonrisa y con la alegría de la chica tambien.

—Buenas tardes enfermera Joy, traigo a estos chicos uno de ellos esta enfermo y el otro cansado, podría darles una habitación y atender al rubio.

—Claro que si señor Oak, muchachos.

Unos dos jóvenes con un pequeño pokemon rosa con forma de huevo salieron con una camilla y se llevaron a Clemont en ella.

—Bien joven aquí están las llaves de su habitación, si se siente mal puede pasar a la enfermería, que tenga un lindo día — mostró una sonrisa alegre al azabache mientras le entregaba las llaves, le agradeció con una inclinación y fue a sí habitación la cual tenía dos camas y un baño y se acostó en una mientras aventó la única mochila que logró rescatar del accidente, hacia algún lugar de la habitación. Tenía hambre y preocupación por el paradero de Mayer pero el sueño era más fuerte que eso, ni siquiera la impresión de lo que había visto hasta ahora lo mantendría despierto, sólo quería dormir, probablemente esto que pasaba era un simple sueño. No tardó en caer en el mundo de los sueños.

..

Despertó a la mañana siguiente, tomó un baño, pero se acordó de algo no tenía otra ropa, bueno eso no era un problema, todavía tenía la suya del viaje, no esta tan sucia después de todo, y esa mancha café en su camisa azul no es muestra de ello.

Se cambió, poniéndose su camisa de botones de manga corta y unos pantalones negros con unos tenis cafés y fue directamente a ver a su hermanastro a la enfermería, lo encontró durmiendo, los doctores le explicaron que necesitaba descanso y que hoy en la noche se daría de alta.

Esto calmó un poco a Ash, un problema menos, luego se encargaría de buscar a alguien para que lo ayudará a buscar a Mayer así se convenció de que lo haría, pero por ahora estaba confundido, los pokemon seguían ahí, no habían sido alucinaciones realmente eran reales, este lugar lo tenía que conocer a fondo definitivamente.

Fue al comedor y desayuno unos cuantos platos de cóctel de frutas con yogurt.  
Las personas a su alrededor se le quedaron viendo por cómo comía alo que Ash no le dio importancia.

Entregó el plato, dio una vuelta a la enfermería vio que Clemont seguía durmiendo abrazando una halmueda y diciendo Lilia.

Sacó su teléfono para tomarle una foto, pero este no servía, de seguro fue por el agua, lo guardo y dio vuelta hacia la puerta del centro pokemon para poder ver a esas criaturas de las que había escuchado en cuentos mientras crecía, hoy sería un gran día para él, seguro así sería.

 _Él no sabía que este día conocería a alguien que cambiaría su vida la haría una tormenta de emociones nuevas para él._

 **En el próximo capítulo**  
 ** _"La chica del sombrero de paja"_**

 **Hola gente de Watt... ups, no verdad xD**

 **Hola gente de Fanfiction, me presento, Lumynick está aquí.**

 **La razón por la que me encuentro en esta plataforma fue porque quiero ver como es escribir para fanfction, eso y ya había leído algunas historias aquí, así que presentare esta historia, Poketopía, a esta plataforma.**

 **Si alguien me conoce de Wattpad no crea que me mudare para Fanfiction, sólo voy escribir Poketopía en amabas plataformas, el resto de historias y fics se quedaran en Wattpad.**

 **Ahora con la historia.**

 **¡Mi primer escrito en general biene a Fanfiction! (creo que a nadie le importa), basado en una miniserie de tv con el nombre Dinotopia (de la cual a´penas y hay registros de su existencia en internet) y para que no caiga en el olvido decidí rendirle una especie de tributo con este fanfic.**

 **bueno eso es todo.**

 **Soy Lumynick y les deseo un buen día, y en caso de no vernos, buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches.**


	2. La chica del sombrero de paja

_**POKETOPÍA.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2: La chica del sombrero de paja**_

Ash decidió salir a dar un paseo alrededor del pueblo, quería observar a los Pokémon y también distraerse de pensar en Mayer.

Realmente esté lugar lo impresionaba, era como volver a ser niño otra vez, cada vez que veía un Pokémon trataba recordar su nombre.

Eevee, rattata, bunnelby, munchlax, un dunspace, le gustan mucho ese tipo de Pokémon casi tanto como un pikachu, todos esos eran al menos de los que se acordaba, había más mucho más de los cuales no podía reconocer todos, había unos toros, perros con distinto peinado, unos castores, etc.

La gente del pueblo se le quedaba viendo, no era común ver a un joven de 18 años acercarse a los Pokémon como si fuera un niño que recién ve uno, lo malo era que así era.

Ash siguió observando a los Pokémon, sentía que algo había en común con estos, pero no lograba recordar que es.

Camino por todo el pueblo, probó algunas muestras gratis de las pastelerías del lugar y decidió dar una vuelta por el parque central del pueblo.

Unas horas antes.

Una joven 18 años de cabello castaño claro, que parecía ser miel, se levantaba para tomar un baño no sin antes acariciar y saludar a una pequeña zorrita amarilla que dormía a sus pies.

Se vistió con una blusa sin mangas color rosa clara con estampados de flores amarillas, junto a short largo blanco y unos tenis blancos con una pokeball del color de la playera, sólo le faltaba un último toque, un sombrero, pero desgraciadamente su sombrero favorito no lo trajo para el viaje así que usaría uno de paja con un listón rosa alrededor.

Salió del Centro Pokémon rumbo a la escuela Pokémon del pueblo.

Ya en la escuela lo chica tocó en un despacho.

—Director Cheren, director Cheren se encuentra usted aqui?, vengo por el asunto de la mega piedra.-

Nadie respondía del otro lado de la puerta.

—Perdón muchachita, pero el director Cheren no se encuentra ahora, tuvo que salir a arreglar asuntos urgentes de montura tauros en ciudad ígnea —Una mujer joven apareció junto a ella, la secretaria del profesor, una mujer rubia con lentes rojos.

—Oh, que lástima, eso quiere decir que se llevó la mega piedra con él.

—Eso no es cierto, tome —le entregó la secretaria una caja —Cheren me encargó que se la diera para que investigará de ella más a fondo en Waterfall, joven Serena

La chica recibió la caja alegremente. —¡Muchas gracias Bianca!, cuando descubra algo le informaré a él director, gracias.

Se despedía mientras salía de la escuela.

Ahora debía volver a el c.p. por sus cosas y tomar carruaje tauros devuelta a su hogar, pero vio algo que no le agradó

—¿Qué tienes pequeña?

Una niña llorando con una pokebola en la mano —El bidoff de mi hermana se perdió en el bosque, si se entera se enojará.

—Tranquila te ayudare a buscarlo, sabes por donde se fue —La niña le indicó el camino por donde lo vio la última vez, Serena no dudo en tomar acción como toda buen poketopiana y prestarle su ayuda a la niña, en fin el hecho de hacerlo es uno de las 10 grandes reglas de Poketopía.

La niña le entrego la pokebola correspondiente y Serena puso manos a la obra

Nuestro azabache disfrutaba comiendo las muestras gratis de las pastelerías sentado en una banca en el parque central del pueblo, observaba lo que había el centro de este el cual era una torre no muy angosta que se alzaba más alto que cualquier otro edificio del pueblo.

Tratando de observar la torre, alzó la vista tanto que terminó cayéndose de la banca con todo y pastelitos.

Se levantó y camino hacia la torre, desde donde apreció una placa que decía, "Torre Eclipse de ciudad Lamron, hogar de la piedra eclipse de la ciudad".

No le dio mucha importancia a esto, pensó que era una atracción turística del pueblo.

Dio vuelta a la torre y vio que en una de las paredes de la torre se extendían diferentes escritos en varios idiomas que parecía una lista, esta se alzaba casi hasta el final de la torre, todos estaban enumeradas del 1al 10, y tras revisar algunas algo le robó la atención, bajo todos estaba lo que parecía ser otro, pero que sólo tenía el número 11 y una oración, que, aunque el no entendía, parecía no estar completa.

Eso le despertó un poco de curiosidad, pero no la suficiente para quedarse allí.

Así que salió del parque rumbo a las orillas de la ciudad, ahora quería ver parte del bosque que la rodeaba.

Llegó realmente en poco tiempo y observó que en los alrededores se veían diferentes pokemon por lo que el supuso, y recordaba, decían ser tipo pájaro, o era volador, eso no le importa el chiste es que tenían alas.

Los observó un rato hasta que vio un arbusto moverse y de allí ver salir un pokemon que reconoció de inmediato.

—Wow, un poliwag, no puedo creer que estoy viendo uno— mencionaba con estrellas en los ojos.

Quiso acercarse, pero el Pokémon tipo agua se metió de nuevo al bosque, acto seguido, Ash lo siguió por donde se fue.

Mientras, nuestra joven pelimiel se encontraba jadeando con raspones y rasguños junto a su Pokémon zorro, luego de haber huido de una parvada de pidgeys, los cuales se habían molestado con el bidoff que ya se encontraba en su pokebola.

—¿Estas bien fennekin? —Volteó a ver a su compañera que también estaba cansada y con rasguños como su entrenadora.

—Fenne —Asintió con cansancio la Pokémon.

Recuperaban aire mientras oyeron ruido en las ramas de los árboles, de donde salieron otra vez los pidgey.

—Aquí vamos otra vez, fennekin poder oculto al suelo —La Pokémon fuego lanzó el ataque al suelo el cual levantó polvo al aire permitiéndoles escapar.

Corrió y corrió hasta que se tropezó y terminó rodando en el suelo y con una cortada a lo largo de la rodilla.

—Kinn, fenne — su Pokémon se le acercó preocupada y le lamió la cara.

—Tranquila estoy bien, sólo es un raspón vez

Pero no era sólo eso, ella además de la cortada a lo largo de la rodilla, también se había torcido el tobillo, trató de levantarse, pero volvió a caer.

—Auch, no puedo levantarme, y mi pantalón se rompió además de que mi rodilla está sangrando, creo que tendrás que ir por ayuda amiga —la Pokémon asintió preocupada pero decidida a la vez, pues ella haría cualquier cosa por su mejor amiga y entrenadora.

La Pokémon zorro iba a tomar camino cuando oyó un arbusto moverse, se colocó en posición defensiva junto a la chica, y lo que había salió atrás del arbusto fue...

—Un poliwag, se ve que es un niño que está explorando el bosque, tranquila fennekin —acarició a su Pokémon, pero de repente vio a los mismos arbustos moverse, pero esta vez no salió un Pokémon.

—Poliwag, ¿dónde estás?, ah, ahí estas —el joven que salió, quien no era más que nuestro azabache que había salido tras el pequeño Pokémon tipo agua, tomó al acuático en brazos y volteo a ver a la chica en el suelo y su Pokémon zorro.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Si un poco golpeada de la rodilla y cansada de correr, pero estoy bien, lo normal —dijo con una leve sonrisa y en tono sarcástico.

—¿Puedes levantarte?

—No, me duele la rodilla por el corte

Ash observó la pierna de la chica y volteo a ver al Pokémon en sus brazos.

—¿Me ayudarías amiguito? —le pregunto al Pokémon señalando la rodilla de la pelimiel la cual sangraba un poco, el renacuajo se limitó a asentir y se bajó de sus brazos.

—Bien, déjame hacer esto para ayudarte- Ash tomó la pierna de la chica prestado atención en su rodilla.

—¡Hey!, ¡¿qué crees que haces?! —decía alarmada y un poco sonrojada por el atrevimiento del tipo, trato de alejar al azabache de su pierna, pero este no la dejaba pues estaba dispuesto a ayudar.

—Ahora poliwag —el azabache le indicó al Pokémon, una vez que ya tenía quieta la pierna de la pelimiel, que lanzará un pequeño chorrillo de agua a la rodilla de la chica para poder limpiarla y que no se infectará

La chica estaba un poco sonrojada por lo que hacía el chico, si bien entre los poketopianos es común ayudar a otros que lo necesiten sin dudarlo,( pues esto está en sus 10 grandes reglas) era ella la que ayudaba y no al revez, ella no había estado en una situación así antes, bueno ella ya había tenido situaciones en las que necesitaba ayuda y claro que a veces eran chicos que la ayudaban, y cuando se trataba de heridas siempre eran gente con estudios y no un chico desconocido y menos uno tan atrevido como el azabache. Pero no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa y sonrojarse por el contacto de la mano del azabache con la piel de ella. Nunca se había puesto así con un chico que atendiera una herida suya, su tacto la hacía estar definitivamente nerviosa y no sabía por qué.

—Listo así no se infectara, pero falta algo para cubrirla, mmm —Se llevó la mano al mentón mientras pensaba. —, ¡Ya se!-

Ahora, sé llevó la mano al bolso del pantalón y extrajo un pañuelo azul y prosiguió a colocarlo alrededor de su rodilla de la chica.

—¡Listo mucho mejor!

—No creo que con esto pueda pararme —mencionaba casibaja.

—Vamos, no te rindas hasta el final, de acuerdo, al menos de algo servirá —y le tendió la mano mientras se ponía de pie y le sonreía.

Al mirarlo se sintió extraña, pero la chica aceptó la mano del azabache y este la ayudó a pararse, aunque no consiguió parase bien y terminó abrazando al azabache.

Sonrojada se separó de el y lo miro a los ojos.

—Ves, ahora si puedes pararte —decía mostrándole una cálida sonrisa, la pelimiel había quedado hipnotizada por los ojos del azabache, y no fue la única.

Ambos se quedaron viendo mutuamente a los ojos un rato, la pelimiel estaba perdida en los ojos color café del azabache, su mirada le daba un montón de sentimientos que ella Nunca había sentido, pero a su criterio, estos la hacían sentir e bien y ¿feliz? Ash también se había perdido en los ojos azules de la pelimiel y al igual que ella sintió cosas que nunca había sentido, sentimientos nuevos nacían de el al ver esa mirada, él los comparaba como cuando comía su comida favorita. Después de un rato, demasiado largo de hecho, era él el que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

—Será mejor volver al pueblo —Rompió el silencio y se posicionó al costado de la chica sujetándola por los hombros

—Si será lo mejor, fennekin vamos.

Y junto a la pokemon zorro, comenzaron a caminar rumbo al pueblo.

Llegaron al c.p y Ash llevó a la chica con la enfermera Joy, se despidió y luego pregunto sobre su hermano y la enfermera le dijo que estaba en la habitación del azabache.

En el camino a su habitación, no pudo evitar asomarse por donde estaba la pelimiel, la cual estaba siendo atendida por una enfermera, la observada sintió que alguien la miraba y volteó hacia donde estaba el azabache

Con esto, inmediatamente el salió de allí un poco nervioso y sin entender bien porque hizo eso.

El azabache siguió hacia la habitación, pero antes de entrar una joven de limpieza se le acerco pidiendo su ropa para lavarla, pues según ella realmente lo necesitaba, entró y se quitó la ropa quedando sólo con sus boxers, le entego la ropa, ella le indicó que en la mañana estaría lista.

Entró a la habitación y no vio a su hermanastro, buscó por la habitación y vio la puerta que da al balcón abierta, supuso que allí estaba Clemont.

Salió, y efectivamente allí estaba, y en las mismas condiciones que el, sólo con boxers y sentado en una silla reclinable viendo el paisaje. Realmente no había problema el que estuvieran en ropa interior de noche, pues era una noche cálida, el único problema era si alguna chica los veía, no era porque eso los incomodara, el problema sería que llamarían a más para mirar a estos dos chicos y pensarían en hacerles cosas horrendas a dos jovenes inocentes.

—Dime que estoy soñando, esto no puede ser verdad, esto debe de ser un sueño—El rubio tenia una mano sobre la frente y miraba el cielo con los ojos bien abiertos —, Pokémon reales, ¡por favor!, debimos habernos golpeado muy fuerte, estamos en el hospital dormidos, seguro es eso, si.

Lo último lo dijo en tono desesperado porque Ash le dijera que si era así, mientras Ash se acercaba al barandal y observaba la ciudad, luego volteó y dijo:

—Esto no es un sueño Clemont, si no como explicas que yo también los vea.

—Puede que tú seas imaginario ¿Como sé que no eres productor de mi subconsciente en este sueño?

—No te pongas en ese tono conmigo Clemont —Decía un poco enojado el azabache.

—¿Como sé que yo no soy producto de un sueño? —Ash sólo frunció el ceño.

—¿Como sabemos que no somos sólo una dilución creada por una gran máquina que controla nuestras vidas y que debemos despertar? ¿cómo,.. —Ash tiro a su hermanastro de la silla antes de que continuará.

—Odio que veas matrix, te pone extraño —Dijo con un leve suspiro y volviendo al barandal.

—Pero aun así esto es real, y soy yo consiente de eso, vi cuando llegamos aquí y... mira un tauros! —grito y señaló a un punto en el suelo invitando a que mirara.

Clemont se levantó con algo de trabajo y miro. —No puede ser, no debería ser— se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras miraba. —no deberían ser reales, no, la ciencia...

—La ciencia a veces se equivoca, esto es maravilloso, y deberías de dejar de ponerte negativo a no creer que existen, mira allí están

Tomó a su hermano y lo dirigió hacia donde estaba el tauros, él cual empezaba a caminar.

—No puedo creerlo aún, no

—Créelo her... —se vio interrumpido por un grito de una chica

—¡Chicos desnudos! ¡Ahhh!— grito emocionada y sacó una camara apuntando a los hermanos, pronto otras chicas por la calle comenzaron a verlos y sacaron aparatos extraños y apuntaron hacia ellos.

—¡Corre adentro Clemont, corre!- ambos corrieron adentro y cerraron la puerta mientras se escuchaban flashes y gritos diciendo piropos a los hermanos junto con silbidos.

—Ah, y a todo esto ¿qué hiciste todo el día? — Ash y Clemont tomaban a ciento en su respectiva cama.

—Nada del otro mundo, sólo paseé por la ciudad, el parque y el bosque, comí algunos postres de muestras gratis y conocí a una chica- Clemont se vio interesado en eso último.

—Y ¿era linda o era como la vecina pelinaranja, que fue la primera del vecindario que mandaste a la friendzone?

—Ah bueno e-est-este si eras l-linda, supongo —decía un poco nervioso mientras recordaba la cara y la mirada de la chica pelimiel, ante el nerviosismo de su hermano, Clemont lanzó una mirada entre acusadora y pícara.

—Jaja, al menos espero que esta vez no la mandes a la friendzone.

—¿A la que?

—Para tener 18 eres muy niño, no entiendo por qué sólo Bonnie trataba de conseguirme novia a mí y no a ti que más lo necesitas.

—Será porque eres Clemont.

—Olvidalo, y a todo esto ¿y papá? ¿A qué hora piensa volver?

Al escuchar eso el azabache trago saliva, había pasado todo el día tratando de distraerse de ese asunto, que no pensó en cómo se lo diría a su hermanastro, que su padre no había llegado con ellos y era probable que se hubiera ahogado, ante este pensamiento se estremeció.

—Ah, Ah buenas noches Clemont

Se metió rápidamente a la cama después de decir esto en tono nervioso.

—Ash, ¿qué sucede? ¿y papá? ¿qué paso con él?-insistía Clemont a su hermano. —Eh, buenas noches -Ash se cubrió con las sábanas siguiendo nervioso aún.

—Ash—Clemont destapo a Ash mientras le dirigía una mirada sería.

—Eh, Mayer, eh, él , eh, bueno, ehh, no sé dónde este— esto último lo dijo temeroso por la reacción de su hermanastro.

—¿Cómo que no sabes donde esta! Él estaba con nosotros en la avioneta, debería estar con nosotros.

—No sé qué paso con él, lo último que se es que él te sacó de la avioneta y luego no lo vi más, puede que este por ahí, sólo necesitamos ayuda para buscarlo.

—Y me imagino que ya buscaste ayuda hoy ¿no?

En la cabeza de Ash parecía haberse roto un vaso, él había estado preocupado por el destino de Mayer desde que llegaron allí y hoy en vez de buscar ayuda busco una manera de no pensar en la culpa que implicaba el que él fuera el causante del destino actual de los 3 hombres que iban en la avioneta. Había perdido el día, ahora si se sentía muy culpable.

—Heee, bue-eno la verd..dad no.

Clemont arrugó el ceño y algo dentro de él explotó.

—¡Eso quiere decir que te pasaste el día como un idiota! ¡Te fuiste a ligar en lugar de resolver los problemas que tu provocaste! ¡Eres un idiota sabes que estamos hablando de mi padre! ¡Puede que por tus acciones de niño infantil él esté muerto ahora mismo idiota!-

—Hey no tienes por qué ponerte así, no crees que yo no me siento mal, sé que debí ir a buscar ayuda, no debes de gritarle por eso

Clemont iba a decir algo, pero Ash lo interrumpió.

—Sabes que, no quiero discutir, estoy cansado, será mejor dormir, mañana discutimos lo que quieras y salimos a buscar ayuda

—Duerme será lo mejor y así te callas un poco- se acostó y trató de dormir.

—Esto no a terminado- y también se hecho a dormir.

Ash no podía dormir, pensar en que él tenía la culpa por el destino de su padrastro, le carcomía la conciencia, el sólo querría dormir y concentrarse en mañana buscar ahora si ayuda. Tardó en dormir mucho tiempo pues sólo pensaba en lo que debió hacer en lugar de haber salido a explorar el pueblo, se arrepentirán de haberlo hecho, se arrepentirán de todo, o al menos casi todo, De repente la imagen de la chica pelimiel del sombrero de paja se presentó en su cabeza y lo hizo dar una sonrisa, definitivamente no se arrepentirán de haber seguido a ese poliwag y haber ayudado a esa chica de nombre...

Hasta ese momento cabo en cuenta que no sabía su nombre

Se le había olvidado preguntárselo, ahora soltó una pequeña carcajada interna por lo tonto que había sido, no sabía ni el nombre de esa chica.

Pero al menos dormiria bien si pensaba en ella y no en la culpa que cargaba.

—Señorita Serena, sus heridas no son tan graves sólo no haga esfuerzo en su pie lastimado, esto la ayudará a que no empeore

—Así será enfermera —nuestra pelimiel que había traído Ash asintió a la enfermera.

—Ah y por cierto, la enfermera Joy nos informó que le comunicarnos que llegaron 2 forasteros el día de ayer a poketopia, la enfermera Joy le dará más detalles, hasta luego y que tenga linda noche- le sonrió y salió de la sala médica.

—Wow, forasteros, hace tiempo, que no hay en poketopia, le preguntaré a Joy

Serena se dirigió a la recepción para preguntarle a la enfermera Joy.

—Buenas noches enfermera, me podría dar información sobre los forasteros recién llegados,por favor-

—Ah joven Serena, sí, todo lo que sabemos nos lo dijo el joven Oak, fue quienes los encontró, son dos hermanos que se hospedan en la habitación 9 de este centro, es más, usted conoció a uno, el chico que la trajo es uno de ellos-

—¡Ese chico era uno de los nuevos!

—Así es señorita, ah y déjeme decirle que ya le informamos a tu padre, todo estará listo, para su llegada a Waterfall...

Serena no prestó mucha atención a la enfermera mientras esta seguía hablando, ella sólo pensaba en el chico que la había ayudado en el bosque el día de hoy y lo primero que recordó fue su mirada, alo que se sonrojo y sacudió la cabeza, pensó en que no parecía forastero sino un poketopiano más, pues según su papá le había contado que los forasteros no suelen ser muy buenas personas cuando llegan a poketopia.

Aún así ella estaba feliz también pues sedes niña había soñado con conocer a un forastero y que le contará sobre su mundo, y esta era su oportunidad sólo tendría que ir a ver a... momento!, ella no sabe como se llama el chico, se dio un faceplam que hizo que la enfermera Joy se preocupara.

—¿Se encuentra bien jovencita Serena?

—Ah, sí, sí, es sólo que me acabo de acordar que no es el nombre del chico que me trajo

—Ah, sólo es eso, puedo decirle el nombre del muchacho y su hermano si gusta

—No yo se los preguntaré mañana

Se despido alegremente de joy y subió a su habitación, la cual era la número 8 y estaba al lado de la de ellos, se vio tentada a tocar y saludarlos, pero pensó que sería inadecuado y se metió a su habitación, donde su Pokémon zorro la esperaba ya dormida en la cama, se cambió de ropa y se puso una pijama rosa y se hecho en la cama cansada y con sueño y por alguna razón antes de caer en sueño, vio una vez más la mirada del chico de pelo azabache y sin entender porque.

Se le dibujó una sonrisa y con ella se quedó dormida, esperando por un nuevo día que realmente le sería muy emocionante para ella y los hermanos.

 **¡Hola hola Alola!**

 **Aqui Lumynick reportandose desde el rancho, ok no :v**

 **aquí les triago el segundo capítulo de Poketopía y como sorepresita les introdusco a una de las pokegirls más queridas y a la vez más odiadas de Pokémon, la queridisima ¡Serena! aplausos, apalausos chicos. Queramos o no ella ES muy importante par Pokémon, pues marco un antes y un después y porque no, la chica con el shipp más SÓLIDO Y REAL DE TODAS.**

 **Pero bueno, cap algo sencillo, alterado del original un poco (vaya que los hacía simples en mis principios), corregido en su mayoría (si hay algun error agradecería sus correciones)**

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 **Rumbo a Waterfall, El ratón y las aves.**

 **bueno eso es todo. Soy Lumynick y les deseo un buen Día, y en caso de no vernos, buens días, buenas tardes y buenas noches.**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	3. Rumbo a Watefall El ratón y las aves

**Poketopía**

 **Capítulo 3: Rumbo a Waterfall, el raton y las aves.**

* * *

Un nuevo día era en PoketopÍa y en el c.p de ciudad Lamron y en la habitación donde se encontraba nuestro dúo de hermanos, el azabache comenzaba a despertarse a duras penas.

Tomó un baño y salió en boxes rumbo a la lavandería del c.p. para recoger la ropa de ambos, pero no contó con que se encontraría con alguien al salir.

Nuestra peli-miel salía con una sonrisa de tomar baño matutino relajante, pues hoy hablaría con los forasteros, más precisamente podría empezar a conocer a aquel chico que la ayudó en el bosque, que a ella le provocaba cierto interés, el cual no negaba.

Se cambió y salió de su habitación dejando a su Pokémon durmiendo, lo que vio al salir la dejó más sonrojada que nunca.

Ahí estaban, Ash y Serena saliendo de sus respectivas habitaciones al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron miradas.

Había un silencio incómodo, Ash entendió rápidamente porque, él estaba en boxes solamente. Se sentía avergonzado por la situación de estar semi desnudo frente a la chica que había conocido ayer. Y pues Serena... digamos que ella parecía una chimenea andante, estaba tan sonrojada por verlo semi-desnudo frente a ella, parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento o, en su defecto, caer a allí mismo y llevar esa imagen a su tumba con una sonrisa.

Ambos apenados salieron de ahí, Ash rumbo a su destino original y Serena de nuevo a su habitación.

Después de recoger la ropa de ambos, Ash volvió a su habitación rápido y se cambió con su ropa, despertó a Clemont, quien también se cambió y bajaron a desayunar.

—Perdón por llamarte idiota anoche, me dejé llevar por la ira del momento, no pensé en mis palabras, lo siento —decía de forma muy arrepentida mientras Ash se sentaba en la mesa con su plato.

—Hey, tranquilo, no tienes porque disculparte, en parte tienes razón. Si, fui un idiota y lo aceptó, debí haber buscado ayuda, pero no importa hoy lo haremos y buscaremos a Mayer

—Gracias, y perdón otra vez, ¿hermanos?

—Hermanos —Ash le extendía el puño para que lo chocaran como muestra de hermandad.

—Oye ten esto sabes que no me gustan las moras azules, ten— Ash le colocaba la fruta en el plato de Clemont.

—Que infantil.

—Hey, así soy, un poco raro a veces —decía mientras tomaba dos plátanos y fingía tener colmillos de elefante.

—Si fueras de mi sangre no sabría de donde habrías sacado tu "inteligencia" ashy-boy.

—Pero así me quieres, cuatro ojos.

Sólo sonrieron y siguieron comiendo. En unos momentos después Clemont se percató que alguien miraba a su hermanastro.

—Hey,Ash —susurro Clemont

No contestó, se entretuvo jugando con una uva de extraña forma, esto lo molestó.

—Hey, Ash —llamó otra vez, pero quitándole la uva.

—Hey, esa era mi uva, que quieres? —molesto porque no podría disfrutar de comerse al último aquella uva extraña.

—Parece que tienes una admiradora, una chica rubia miel, no ha dejado de mirarte en un buen rato —le dijo en voz baja.

—¿Donde?

—Por allá, pero voltea disimuladamente —Señaló con la mirada a la chica

Ash volteó de cuerpo completo a ver a la chica, a la cual reconoció, era la misma del bosque y de la mañana.

Serena quien había ido a desayunar también se topó con los hermanos que ella se encargaría de llevar a la capital. Los miro un buen rato mientras estos desayunaban, o más bien veía a alguien, al menos hasta que esta persona volteó a verla.

Ella aparto la mirada rápidamente y siguió comiendo su desayuno de cereales.

—Oye, esa es la chica que conocí ayer.

—Es la chica por la cual no fuiste por ayuda, vaya, al menos hubieras escogido a alguien mejor para ir de i...bobo por allí, ¿no lo crees?

—Oye, no todos buscan a una chica que sea toda una cerebrito como Lilia.

—Como sea, tenemos prioridades, hoy no podrás hablar con...eh, como se llama.

—No lo sé.

—Estuviste con ella todo el día de ayer y no le preguntaste su nombre, creo que si eres un idiota.

—Hey, no pase todo el día con ella, sólo la ayude porque estaba herida.

—Cierto, el Ash que ayuda a otros al ataque, pero el que ayuda a los suyos siempre anda como estúpido perdido en la luna- lo último lo pensó.

—Bueno es hora de ir por ayuda —Soltó el tenedor un poco molesto después de acabar.

Ambos se levantaron y devolvieron sus platos. Y se dirigieron a la recepción del c.p. Mientras, Serena veía el como se levantaban, ella debía hablar con ellos y decirles que la acompañarán a Waterfall. Así que salió tras de ellos y los alcanzó antes de que fueran con Joy.

—Chicos, esperen un momento

—Los dos chicos voltearon a ver quien los llamaba.

—Ah, eres tú, la chica del bosque y de la mañana —Serena se sonrojo al recordar lo que paso esa mañana

—Ustedes son forasteros ¿no? —Habló para quitarse la imagen de Ash semidesnudo

—Nosotros somos de California—respondieron al unísono.

—No que si no son de Poketopía.

—Ah, no, no lo somos, somos de California, EUA- volvieron a responder al unísono.

A Serena se le iluminaron los ojos, si eran forasteros, ahora podía saber más del mundo más allá de PoketopÍa.

—Oye me di cuenta que no nos presentarnos ayer —La llamó Ash —. Mi nombre es Ash y él es mi hermanastro Clemont —Ambos estrecharon la mano con la peli-miel.

—Mi nombre es Serena, mucho gusto. — al acabar de presentarse, habló —Bueno quería hablar con ustedes.

—Lo siento, pero no podemos tenemos que buscar a las autoridades para solicitar su ayuda dijo Clemont rápidamente, casi con desesperación por buscar ayuda.

—Pues yo les puedo llevar con la autoridad principal, sólo necesito que me acompañen —Dijo sonriendo, llamando así la atención de Ash.

—Espera —Ash tomó de la playera a Clemont —, tal vez debamos ir con ella, ella es de aquí, puede llevarnos con la gente correcta-

—Noo,vamos con la policía, ahora —Arrastró Clemont a Ash hacia enfrente para seguir su camino, pero Serena se interpuso en el.

—Yo los puedo ayudar, sólo confíen en mí, puedo llevarlos con las autoridades para que arreglen sus problemas, por favor.

—Yo digo que aceptemos su ayuda Clemont —Dijo poniéndose frente a él.

—Ash, no es no —pero no le importó y tarto de empujar a hermano hacia atrás, pero este lo esquivo y se dirigió a Serena.

—Lo que pasa es que, sufrimos un accidente aéreo y nuestro padre se perdió y queremos ayuda para ir a buscarlo para también de paso volver a casa.

—¡Ah!, entonces la mejor opción es que me acompañen a Waterfall, la cual es la capital de Poketopía, ahí podrán pedir ayuda a él gran consejo, esa es su mejor opción si quieren ayuda inmediata

—Así que Waterfall, suena bien que dices Clemont

—Bien, todo sea por ayudar a papá—Contestó a regañadientes.

—¡Si!, sígame, vamos por los boletos a Waterfall

Y los 3 salieron rumbo a la estación de carruajes tauros donde compraron los boletos, volvieron por sus cosas al c.p y partieron rumbo a Waterfall.

Los tres se encontraban en el mismo carruaje, un poco callados los hermanos, pero con un Ash curioso viendo por la ventana, y una Serena feliz y nerviosa por no saber como hablar con los forasteros recién llegados.

—¿No es fantástico, Clemont? ¡tauros como caballos de carruaje!

—Aún no puedo creer que sean reales

—¿Por qué no lo serían? Si antes habían existido en su mundo —Ahora Serena hablaba

—Son sólo leyendas, mitos, la ciencia no ha encontrado pruebas de su existencia.

—Si, pero existen aun así, ¡no es sorprendente!- Ash decía con estrellas en los ojos.

Serena río un poco por la actitud del azabache.

—Algo, luego tomaré uno y lo investigare a fondo

—Si hiciera eso irías a la cárcel. —Habló Serena a Clemont

—¿Por qué? Es para fines científicos

—No importa, romperías la 7° regla de Poketopia.

—¿Cuál es esa regla? ¿Es una de las que estaba en la torre del parque?

—Así es Ash, pero no puedo decirles nada todavía.

Luego de esto se quedaron callados todo el camino, o más bien no le dirigieron la palabra a Serena.

Durante el camino Ash veía asombrado a los Pokémon a su alrededor e invitaba a Clemont a verlos con él, al principio este no quería, pero empezó a aceptar verlos, poco a poco empezaba a aceptar su existencia, pero definitivamente estudiaría a uno, por la ciencia lo haría.

Serena no apartaba la mirada de Ash, le sorprendía como él se parecía un poketopiano más, incluso las z en sus cachetes se parecía al de un antiguo linaje que según había oído descendía de un antiguo héroe. Serena veía al azabache y pensaba como sería una tarde a su lado dándole clases.

Para Clemont no pasó desapercibida la mirada de la chica hacia su hermanastro, definitivamente lo iba a molestar con esto más adelante.

El camino seguía en la caravana en la que iban. Porque los viajes largos de un pueblo a la capital de PoketopÍa requerían que fueran en grupo, para evitar ataques, como Serena les había dicho a los chicos, aunque querían saber porque les dijo que luego.

Atravesaban bosques con sorprendente variedad de Pokémon, y con una flora tan hermosa a la vista, atravesaban ríos que eran adornados por los bellos colores de los Pokémon que los habitaban, para los hermanos este viaje era una Gran experiencia, no se comparaba con los viajes de carretera.

Al anochecer, el conductor del carruaje avisó que descansarían en el siguiente pueblo para mañana seguir su camino a primera hora del día, los tauros necesitaban un descanso del viaje.

Conforme oscurecía, los carruajes se iluminaban con una hilera de luces a los costados. Esto sorprendió a Clemont porque no parecían carruajes muy avanzados, debía ser por algún tipo de bioluminiscencia, pensó él.

Siguieron avanzando y se acercaron unas estructuras, Serena se asomó rápido por la ventana al llegar, los hermanos la imitaron. Donde debía haber un pueblo iluminado, sólo había oscuridad y signos de haber habido una batalla. Una vez detenidos los carruajes, los pasajeros(los cuales eran alrededor de docena y media) bajaron y se juntaron unos pasos al frente de ellos, los conductores guardaron los tauros en sus pokebolas y uno se acercó a Serena. La cual miraba una piedra extraña en el suelo.

—Fallo la piedra Eclipse. —Susurro para si misma.

—Señorita Gabena, parece que fue un ataque de Necromon —Un conductor le mostro un aparato extraño, roto y magullado, el cual parecía un control remoto. —Sería bueno ponernos todos a salvo.

—¿No podemos continuar hasta el siguiente pueblo?

—Negativo, los Tauros están cansados, no llegarían al siguiente pueblo, por lo que es más razonable quedarnos y buscar un lugar seguro, su seguridad es lo más importante, Señorita Gabena.

Serena fruncido el ceño ante esto último, no le gustaba que la pusieran como más importante sólo por el hecho de ser ella.

Todos siguieron a los conductores, con sus cosas en mano, hacia el centro Pokémon donde descansarán durante esta noche.

—Oye Serena ¿qué fue lo que paso?, ¿dónde está la gente? ¿Y qué era aquella piedra? —Ash preguntó con curiosidad, quería respuestas por todo el asunto misterioso que rodeaba el pueblo.

—Eso Ash, era una piedra eclipse, la cual nos protege de los Pokémon infectados por un virus

—¿Por qué clase de virus? —Clemont pregunta curioso y uniéndose a la conversación.

—Luego les explicó vale.

El C.P se encontraba totalmente a oscuras, con la poca luz de la Luna se podía ver agujeros en la estructura, aun así, decidieron entrar, todavía estaba bien equipado para los pasajeros y era un lugar muy seguro.

Los hermanos y Serena se dirigieron al comedor con los otros pasajeros para cenar, Clemont se puso a hablar con los conductores amigablemente sobre el sistema de iluminación de los carruajes, mientras Ash buscaba un poco de carne en las neveras, las cuales funcionaban todavía.

—¿Qué haces? - preguntó Serena al azabache asustándolo en el acto y tirando yogurt sobre su ropa.

—Ah, Serena, sólo buscaba un poco de carne para comer.

—No comemos carne en poketopia, eso sería cruel

—¿¡Que?!,¿Por qué no comen carne?, eso es más cruel, se necesitan proteínas.

—No comemos carne porque no nos comemos a nuestros amigos, "somos como ellos y son como nosotros" es la 7° regla de Poketopia-

—Creo que no aguantarse sin carne —Ash lloraba comicamente al decir eso.

—Vamos te encantará la comida de aquí, es muy deliciosa. —Serena miro la playera de Ash

—Deberías cambiarte de ropa, esa ya está manchada

—No lo creo la veo bien, además no traigo más ropa que la que traía cuando llegamos, o sea, la que traigo puesta.

—Eso Quiere decir que no te has cambiado de ropa en ningún momento

—Bueno, si esta mañana—Se sonrojo.

—Aah, por eso estabas... desnudo en la mañana —dijo esto con un leve sonrojo. —. Oh, bueno, será mejor ir a comer-

Ambos fueron y se reunieron con los demás y luego de que Ash comiera, subieron a las habitaciones a dormir cada quien.

—Puedes creer que todo funciona con las dichosas piedras eclipse—Clemont aparecía emocionado para luego aventarse sobre una de las camas.

—¿A qué te refieres Clemont?

—Que todo en Poketopia aparentemente se mueve con ellas, ¿no es sorprendente!

—Vaya, parece que te empieza a agradar este lugar, eh.

—Aún no me agrada, pero se me hace interesante, todavia sigo concentrado en nuestro objetivo: Buscar ayuda para papá y para salir de aquí.

—Estoy seguro que llegando a Waterfall conseguiremos ayuda y mi error será resuelto.

—Si, seguro y cambiando de tema, parece que tienes una nueva admiradora, eh , ashy-boy.

—¿Qué?, de que estas hablando.

—Me refiero a que parece que llamaste la atención de cierta poketopiana pelimiel.

—¿De quién hablas?

—Pues de Serena, de quien más.

—¿De ella?, no lo creo.

—En todo el viaje no te apartó la mirada, parece que conquistaste a alguien ya, una nueva chica a la lista de tu friendzone,jeje.

—Haaa, bueno buenas noches, no..s vemos mañana, ya estoy cansado

Y cayó dormido en su segunda noche en Poketopía

* * *

¿Dónde estoy?, ¿estoy bajo el agua?

Todo está oscuro no veo nada, espera, allí hay algo, parece una persona que pide por ayuda.

Me dirigí nadando hacia esa persona al alcanzarla no creí quieren era, Mayer. Trato de alcanzarlo, pero no lo logro, se hunde más y más en la oscuridad del mar.

—¡Mayer!, ¡Mayer!-gritó su nombre mientras nado hacia una oscuridad cada vez más profunda, lo veo, ahí está lo alcanzó, ya casi, NOOO!

Desapareció, es imposible, sólo quedaron burbujas alrededor,

No, no puede ser, es mi culpa, ¡Mayer! Papá!

ASH DESPIERTA!

No sé qué sucede, sólo lloro lamentó fallarles, Mayer, Clemont.

Ash comenzaba a despertar por un Clemont que lo jalonea.

—¡Ash no sigas llorando y despierta!-

—¿Qu...qué sucede?-

—Ponte tu ropa, ¡nos está atacando!-

Ash se cambió rápidamente y con una linterna que tenía Clemont bajaron a la planta baja del centro Pokémon a oscuras.

Ash logró divisar en la entrada a los conductores peleando con algo, pues la oscuridad de la noche no lo dejaban ver bien. Los hermanos se dirigieron a la salida trasera del centro, donde se encontraron con Serena y el resto de pasajeros junto a un conductor, los cuales lo esperaban.

Una vez todos ahí, el conducto indicó que se dirigieran a los carruajes y guardarán silencio, mientras ellos se ocupaban. Serena quería ayudar pero no se lo permitieron y a regañadientes se fue con el resto.

—¿Que está sucediendo allá afuera? —Ash pregunto una vez que se metieron a los carruajes.

—Los Necromon están atacando, eso es lo que pasa—Serena respondió en un tono molesto mientras miraba hacia donde se libraba una batalla.

—Me imagino que nos dirás ahora qué son los necronons, ¿no?-Clemont se unía después de recuperar el aliento por haber corrido a los carruajes.

Serena suspiro hondo y respondió —Los Necromon son Pokémon infectados con el virus ultranecro o necro, el cual vuelve a los Pokémon a un estado de salvajismo extremo, atacan a cualquiera que se les cruce sin importar que sean de su propia especie o familia, no obedecen a nadie e incluso pueden llegar a matar.

—O sea que es como la rabia, ¿no?

—¿La que?

—Ella no sabe de eso Ash, ¿ese virus no afecta a humanos verdad? —Preguntó Clemont.

—Eh,si, pero sólo si la sangre del Pokémon infectado se mezcla con la tuya-Serena volteó otra vez a donde se libraba la batalla, cuando de repente un spearow chocó contra el carruaje, seguido de otros que ahora los atacaban. Varios spearows atacaban ahora los carruajes y se oían gritos de miedo de los otros pasajeros.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí si no será nuestro fin!- grito Ash buscando una manera de salir —. Hay que encontrar una…- no pudo seguir porque afuera se escuchó un rayo caer, todos vieron varios resplandores amarillos que salían del bosque directos a los spearows y derribándolos.

Al presenciar eso, todos los pasajeros aprovecharon para salir y probar suerte en el bosque, esperando que fuera más seguro.

Cuando salieron Ash vio que era lo que atacaba a los spearows, vio un pequeño animal amarillo que luchaba; sacando chispas y rayos de todo su cuerpo iluminando el lugar de la batalla, el sólo contra los spearows.

—Un pikachu —Ash susurro.

—¡Ash! - Serena se acercó a Ash para tomarlo del brazo y llevarlo a un lugar seguro, mientras ella lo jalaba el seguía viendo al pikachu pelear.

Aquel ratón y las aves llevaban una gran batalla, pero uno tendrá que ceder al final.

El pikachu seguía lanzando todo tipo de ataque eléctrico que conociera contra los spearows, un spearow lo hirió con su pico en su espalda, lo cual lo hizo flaquear de los ataques y ceder ante los spearow.

Ash vio esto y se zafó del agarre de Serena quien le grito: —¿Qué haces? Tenemos que ponernos a salvo.

—Tengo que ayudar al pikachu, si no esos pájaros... —Salió corriendo donde el pikachu y mientras Serena lo miraba correr con cierta preocupación.

—No irás solo- en tono decidido, tomó la pokebola de su amiga zorro y corrió tras de el con ella en la mano.

Ash tomó una vara y se acercó golpeando a los tipo volador con ella. Cuando uno lo ataco de frente, pudo apreciar que no eran como él los recordaba, estos no parecían spearows normales, eran de un tono gris y con las plumas maltratadas. Aprovechando la cercanía, pudo verlo a los ojos. El Pokémon tenía ojos completamente grises y a su alrededor se podían ver las venas en un rojo intenso, como si fueran a explotar. Lo apartó con un golpe y se movió a ayudar a él pikachu que era picoteado por las aves, las separó de él y se posicionó en forma de defensa.

Pikachu a duras penas veía lo que pasaba, su cansancio estaba acabando con él y sentía su sangre arder, aún así, pudo ver de reojo al chico que lo ayudaba, golpeando cuanto spearow se le acercará. Ash había decidido en no ceder, no fallaría en proteger al ratón de las aves, aunque el mismo no aguantara mucho tiempo.

Finalmente paso, un spearow golpeó a Ash en la pierna y lo derribó, y la parvada los ataco con todo, Ash lo único que hizo, fue cubrir a pikachu con su cuerpo para que este no recibiera daño.

—Tranquilo amigo, estaremos bien. —una sonrisa trataba de salir de la boca del azabache.

Serena llegó y vio la escena preocupada, decidida a ayudar tomo su pokebola, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarla, unas siluetas atacaron desde el cielo a los spearows dejándolos completamente debilitados y mostrando a un Ash y pikachu inconscientes.

Serena corrió hacia el azabache, ahora inconsciente al igual que pikachu. Se tiró a su lado y lo tomó en brazos, lo miraba preocupada esperanzada que no lo hubieran infectado.

—Oh, no, pikachu. —Le miró la espalda, Pikachu tenía varios raspones y cortadas, pero una en su espalda sobresalía, una que alrededor de ella se tornaba gris y negra.

El pikachu había sido infectado por el virus Necro.

Gritó por ayuda fuertemente, ella sabía que tenían que actuar rápido, después de todo lo vivido, el roedor no merecía un fin así.

Un ave bajo del cielo y luego otra y otra, tenían un gran copete rojo que se peinaba hacia atrás, de ellas bajaron personas uniformadas y uno se le acerco quitándose el casco.

—Señorita Serena, soy Kahili, líder de las fuerzas aéreas del centro, ¿se encuentra bien?- era una chica, que se había quitado el casco, tenía piel Blanca y pelo azul como el cielo y unos ojos del mismo color.

—Necesitamos ayuda médica para ellos rápido- señaló a Ash y pikachu.

Kahili observó a pikachu y llamó a alguien de su escuadrón, quien trajo una piedra extraña, de un lado era negra como la noche y del otro brillaba como el día, parecía un eclipse.

Serena tomó a pikachu y se lo entregó a Kahili, ella lo colocó en uno de sus brazos y con la mano libre colocó la parte oscura de la piedra en la herida ensombrecida.

Al contacto con la piedra, la herida comenzó a desaparecer y las otras comenzaron a curarse también.

—Listo, pero tendrá que tener cuidados para que se recupere del cansancio, ¿puede cuidarlo no es así señorita Gabena?

Serena asintió y recibió a él pikachu en sus brazos, Kahili se acercó junto a una chica a Ash y con un aparato, que parecía un tipo de escáner, lo revisó de pies a cabeza.

—No hay signos de que se haya infectado, nuestra enfermera se encargará de que este bien —Serena suspiro aliviada, junto a la capitán caminaron hacia donde el resto de sus unidades había reunido a los pasajeros y conductores.

En el camino, Serena vio al pikachu en sus brazos, y pensó en lo valiente que había sido en ayudarlo Ash. Ahora pensaba en él, no podía dar crédito a las historias que oía de los forasteros, él no parecía un forastero, él había ayudado desinteresadamente a un Pokémon. Serena cada vez sentía más curiosidad por el azabache

 **¡Alola gente!**

 **Lumynick reportandose con el tercer capítulo de Poketopía :)**

 **¿Qué tal? Pikachu apareció y la amenaza de Poketopía, el virus Necro, del cual quiero aclarar que no es un virus zombie, así que no esperen tripas de pokemon por todos lados, es un virus con un origen curioso que explorare más adelante.  
**

 **bueno eso es todo, tengo que ir a votar pero meh,**

 **Gracias por leer y/o dejar su review, los quiero lectores :3**

 **Soy lumynick y les deseo un buen día y en caso de no vernos, buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches.**


End file.
